


I thought I’d stop and say hello.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you got past all that padding and armor, Viktor realized absentmindedly, Flik had really nice hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought I’d stop and say hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “Are you seducing me, Flik?”
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for December 30, 2009.

From the moment Flik enters the room, Viktor takes one look at the younger commander and knows that he’s in a damned good mood – it’s written all over him, really, from the way he walks to the way his cheeks are flushed red, likely from the good kind of exertion that comes with staying out on the field in good weather.

 

“I take it that patrols went well today?”

 

“Yep.”

 

The swordsman’s taking a piece of armor off with nearly every step that he takes into and around their room, and that pretty much confirms it: he’s in an excellent mood. Any less than ‘excellent’, and Mr. Neat Freak Blue Lightning wouldn’t be tossing his gear all over the place—

 

—And he probably wouldn’t be loping over to where Viktor was seated either, nor would he be sweeping the maps that the older man had been reading off the table. Or settling down neatly unto his partner’s lap.

 

Once you got past all that padding and armor, Viktor realized absentmindedly, Flik had really nice hips.

 

“Um.”

 

“So how’s the plan coming along?”

 

Heavy. “Er. Pretty good.”

 

“Need help?”

 

There go his buttons. “I don’t think so. Uh.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Acknottheear—

 

That. Is _it_. Viktor scowled and got a hold of Flik’s wrist right before the latter could send his hand down his pants.

 

“Is this your new way of getting me to bed you?”

 

And if he had not already known Flik the way he did, maybe Viktor might’ve been worried about the way the swordsman smiled, right before leaning in to kiss his mouth.

 

“Do I really need to answer that?”

 

When Flik tried to go between his legs the second time around, Viktor didn’t even bother stopping him. He hopes that Flik at least remembered to lock the door.

 

(Some ten minutes and a whole lot of kissing/groping/clinging later, Viktor forgets all about it.)


End file.
